


Love in the Eyes

by Elvesliketrees



Series: Kink Meme Fills [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis and Porthos are idiots that are in love, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Notes, Multi, Pre-Series, Slash, Smut, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme in Round 1: Someone has been sending Athos anonymous love letters.<br/>In which Aramis and Porthos are lovely idiots in love, and Athos takes a little bit to realize that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new fill, though this one may be more of a mini-fill than anything else! This is my first time actually writing smut, so I really hope that it goes well. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

         Aramis slid the note under the door and braced himself, either to be rejected or else to have one of the greatest nights of his life. Trying to quiet his panic, he crept out of the building and joined Porthos outside. They peeked in Athos’ window and looked at one another guiltily. They’d found one another during their time in the army and had been content from the beginning. However, their fellow recruit, with his blue eyes, rugged looks, and sharp mind had done them in. They wanted Athos, wanted him badly. The man was a prickly sort, had attempted to reject any friendship with them, but they were nothing if not persistent. It was time for the seduction to begin. “This don’t feel right,” Porthos sighed.

          “Oh come on! Don’t you want to see the look on his face when he opens it?” Aramis hissed.

          “Yeah,” Porthos sighed, “Are you sure you did it right?”

          “Yes, his locket has forget me nots in it, so I got a seal with them! When he sees the note and is excited by our suite, we’ll show him the seal and then…” Aramis said confidently.

          “Yeah yeah I know. But we don’t even know why he has the locket, we saw it after he took it out and brooded at it while he was drinkin’!” Porthos worried.

          “It obviously means something to him!” Aramis sighed petulantly, “And look, he sees the note!” Athos got up from the book his was and walked towards the door. He picked up the note and paled considerably before he’d even opened it. Tears actually slipped down his cheeks, and Porthos made a wounded noise. “He-he didn’t even open it,” Aramis whispered, “Why didn’t he open it?”

          “He’s openin’ it now,” Porthos rasped. They watched as Athos read the note that they’d both written, and then they watched as he collapsed on the floor in a heap. Porthos leapt up and seemingly prepared to burst in the door.

          “No!” Aramis hissed, “I’m sorry my love, but it’s obvious that he isn’t interested, m-maybe we ought to be content with his friendship.” Porthos hung his head, and together they walked through the pouring rain to comfort one another. Later, when their tears had dried and they lay side by side, sated and as content as they could be, Aramis looked at Porthos. “We could keep trying, maybe it just shocked him,” he whispered.

          “Yeah,” Porthos whispered, “Maybe we just startled ‘im.” And so, they continued their amorous endeavors. Each night, at nearly the same time (when the bells were struck six times), they left their note. They tried everything, suggestions of meetings, poems of his beauty, descriptions of what they would like to do to him, but they only ended in tears. Finally, after two weeks of relentless pursuit (not that either of them found the chase boring, but they prefered that their subjects not collapse on the floor in tears), they penned their greatest note yet.

          “Athos,” Aramis read, “We have wanted you since we first laid eyes on you, and beg you for the chance to tell you ourselves…love Porthos and Aramis.” He gulped and sealed the envelope. With hesitant steps, the two of them started their trek towards Athos’ apartments.

          Athos was going mad, of that he was sure. For the last two weeks, letters from his _dead_ wife, hung barely one year previous, had started to arrive. She was dead, he’d hung her! And yet, letters stamped with forget me nots had begun to arrive. They were amorous letters, filled with sweet promises that normally would have warmed his heart, but now only filled him with dread. Why was she torturing him thus?! But no, she was dead, dead! With a growl, he took another swig from his fourth bottle of wine that day. His pistol was cleaned and primed, ready for actions. The next ringing of the bells would be the sixth, and he knew that then the letter was due to arrive then. With a determined mind, he knew that this would end tonight. He would wait, and then he would shoot whoever was torturing him thus dead. His mind was a blur, and when he heard the ringing he staggered up. He heard it, the quiet clump of light feet coming towards his rooms. As they neared, he braced himself. Then, he was astounded as he heard two sets of feet. He hefted his pistol. As the note slid under the door, he threw the door open and pointed his pistol at his tormentors. His heart stopped in that moment, and he slid to the floor in his shock.

          “You?” he whimpered as the darkness closed in. When he woke next, he blinked his eyes in confusion. He was comfortably warm in a way that he had never known, and he shuddered when he realized that he was in bed with someone. He slowly looked to his right, only to find Aramis’ face inches from his, his features schooled into that simple bliss of sleep. A dark arm slowly reached over him and nudged Aramis awake. The man woke up with a snort, only for his eyes to widen as he beheld Athos’ state. “Hello,” Athos stated softly.

          “Hello,” Aramis said with a beaming smile, “You seemed surprised last night.”

          “I-I thought you were someone else, well, that is to say,” Athos stammered, only stopping when a finger pressed against his lips.

          “You don’t need to tell us,” Aramis sighed.

          “Do you want us to stay, or should we leave?” Porthos asked quietly.

          “Why?” Athos breathed. Aramis rolled his eyes and scoffed.

          “Would you like the prioritized list or the one arranged according to first letter?” he smirked.

          “We even did one for when we realized each thing,” Porthos mused, and Athos hung his head.

          “Please, I ask that you do not jest,” he whispered. A finger found its way under his chin, and he was made to look up into dark eyes.

          “This my jestin’ face?” Porthos asked.

          “You do not want me, please believe me when I say it,” Athos whispered.

          “We’ve discussed this for a long while, we know what we want,” Aramis refuted.

          “I-I,” Athos tried to contradict.

          “You are one of the best men I’ve come to know, level only with Porthos here,” Aramis interrupted softly. Athos’ cock was half-hard from the idea that they _wanted_ him, and he shuddered when Porthos slid a hand slowly under his shirt.

          “If you won’t believe us, can we show you, at least this once?” Porthos rasped quietly. Warmth settled in Athos’ stomach and climbed steadily up his spine, and he found himself nodding. Aramis slowly leaned over until he was nearly on top of his, and warm lips were pressed tentatively against Athos’. He opened his lips with a moan, and Aramis’ tongue flicked against his front teeth as he groaned. A hand was slipped under his shirt once more, and it stroked his chest, moving lower and lower until it lay on his stomach. The hand continued on its journey south until it grasped his cock, moving up and down in gentle strokes. He whined into Aramis’ mouth and spread his legs, and from behind him he heard Porthos chuckle warmly. When he came, trembling and gasping, a wave of warmth flooded him, and he gave a small noise of bliss. He heard Porthos moving behind him, only to eventually leave the bed. Pure panic flooded his mind, and he clawed frantically at Aramis’ shirt. He was pulled close, and a hand was threaded through his hair.

          “We’re here, we won’t leave, not unless you want it,” Aramis whispered. Porthos got back into the bed, and a warm cloth was used to clean him. Arms encircled him, and he burrowed in between them in absolute contentment.

          “This mean we can stay?” Porthos whispered. The only thing that Athos managed was a small nod. Aramis’ blinding smile and Porthos’ kiss to his neck were all he really needed to see their opinions on the matter. As he drifted to sleep, happy and content for the first time he could ever remember, he knew that he would eventually confront the darkness of his past, but to his surprise, that did not seem nearly so scary an endeavor as it usually was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that went well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
